Improved processes are needed for regenerating spent acidic ionic liquids. Earlier processes have required significant quantities of hydrogenation catalysts to perform the hydro-regeneration. Hydrogenation catalysts need to be periodically replaced and/or regenerated, and they can be costly to purchase, handle, and dispose of.